Warding Halo
} | name = Warding Halo | gameimage = WardingHaloIcon.png | cardimage = WardingHalo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Create a protective ring of fire that also stuns and damage enemies who get too close. | damage = 500 / 650 / 750 / 900 (base health) 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (damage per second) 1.15x / 1.25x / 1.75x / 2.50x (armor multiplier) | range = 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 m | duration = 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 s (invulnerability duration) | info = *Nezha summons a fiery ring with 500 / 650 / 750 / 900 base health that encircles himself and provides immunity to damage and status effects. Nezha's total armor multiplied by 115% / 125% / 175% / 250% is also added to the ring's health. Upon activation, Warding Halo is invulnerable for 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 seconds. All incoming damage that is absorbed during the invulnerability period is converted into health and added to the ring's health. Enemies that wander within 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 meters of Nezha are continuously staggered and dealt 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 damage per second. Warding Halo will expire when the ring's health is depleted. **Base health, armor multiplier, and damage per second are affected by Power Strength. **Warding Halo's health uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: (Base Health + Armor Multiplier Nezha's Base Armor (1 + Base Armor Bonus)) (1 + Power Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Fiber and Intensify, a rank-3 Warding Halo will have an initial health of 175 2.1) 1.3 2364.375}} before absorbing damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks Warding Halo's health percentage from 100% to 0%. **The amount of health gained from absorbed damage is displayed in the HUD beside Nezha's shield and health indicators while Warding Halo is invulnerable. **Self-damage does not contribute to Warding Halo's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Power Duration. **Stun radius is affected by Power Range. ** damage instances immediately affect enemies as they enter the stun radius. **Status effect immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns and staggers. Energy drains from Ancient Disruptors, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and the speed reduction caused by the mucus of Tar-Mutalist MOAs are not resisted by Warding Halo. *Warding Halo protects Nezha's health from damage that bypasses shields such as damage. *Allows Nezha's shields to regenerate while active. *Blocking with a melee weapon is disabled while Warding Halo is active; the blocking action itself can be performed, but it will not reduce damage taken. *Warding Halo cannot be recast while active. *The Cast delay of 1.25 seconds is affected by Natural Talent. | augment = | tips = | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces stun radius to 0.68 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases stun radius to 5''' meters. **Reduces base health to '''360, armor multiplier to 1.00x, and damage to 50 per second. *Maximized Power Strength increases base health to 2691, armor multiplier to 7.475x, and damage to 373.75 per second. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. **In the case of maxed Steel Fiber and Armored Agility, Warding Halo will have an initial health of: 175 2.55) 2.99 6026.71875}} before absorbing damage. | bugs = }} Category:Nezha Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 18